Behind The Story
by bmkenny
Summary: "If she could still count, it's been a year, nine months, three weeks, six hours and a mere twenty minutes since that she has been living in Paris." POST "Lauren"; The new life of Emily Prentiss.
1. Introduction: The meaning of the time

**A/N:** So I picked up my Criminal Minds DVDs and decided to watch it a few nights ago. I forgot how much I used to love this show. When I was done, I turned on my television and Criminal Minds was on too, the "Lauren" episode. I had two emotions running through my veins, first: _SERIOUSLY? They "killed" Emily!_ I really hope that she will come back, but still I can't help but be mad at the situation. And second: _what the hell is going on with Criminal Minds cast?_ I have to admit, I wasn't a Prentiss fan in season two, mostly because I loved Elle until the end and it was hard for me to see someone replacing her. But then she won her place in the family and I started to like her. In fact, she is one of my favorite characters, and I really hope that Paget will agree to come back for season 7 or it _will_ be the end of the world! Losing JJ was too much already!

Anyways, after I watched it, I decided to write a story about Emily. You have to remember that this is a story about one character and not a pairing. This is supposed to be a story with three parts, talking about her new life. I didn't have a lot of feedback on my others stories so I don't think that I will keep the chapters really long this time. Still, if you want me to develop the story into something bigger, let me know what you are thinking and maybe we can sort out that. I wouldn't mind to make a story about Emily's return and all of that. I would love to, but it's up to you guys.

I want to apologize for the spelling mistakes. I'm Portuguese, and I'm trying my best here. Google translate does not always help me with some words and drives me crazy. I want to say 'thank you' to my **beta Steph **for all help in this story.

Don't forget that you opinion is really important to me, so I'm open to suggestions for this story. After all, I don't build this alone…we build this together. **SO READ AND REVIEW** **as a good reader**.

* * *

><p><strong>INTRODUCTION:<strong> _"The meaning of the time"_

_Dreams drift away like leaves on the water_

_They roll down the river and slip out of sight_

_Too many times we do what we ought to_

_Put off till tomorrow what we'd really rather do tonight_

_And later realize_

_Time passes by people pass on_

"**Time Passes by" by Kathy Mattea**

The cold winter breeze surrounded her. It was like a demon brought back unwanted memories of her past.

It's been one year, nine months, three weeks, six hours and a mere twenty minutes, if she counted correctly, that she has lived in Paris. Two years ago, she would never imagine that her worst nightmare would happen and that her life would be turned upside down. Or maybe she was already feeling that something would change, but wouldn't believe in what she was feeling. It was too much right? After all those years, he couldn't be back, and he couldn't torment her in that way. He was in prison, the best place for him to be; she was a FBI agent with a stable life and her dream job. Well sometimes.

"Mademoiselle Moreau?" A male voice called to her; she looked over her shoulder at him.

A man with a strong upper body, olive black hair and deep green eyes was looking at her with a tender look in his eyes. He was holding a blank painting canvas and handed it to her. "I thought you were in the mood to have some inspiration for your art." He explained with a smile on his rosy lips.

She simply nodded her head and took the canvas from him and placed it on the sidewalk, so that it leaned against the antique stone pillar where she was a few minutes ago. The beautiful scenery of Seine was right in front of her and she couldn't ask for a better landscape to paint.

"Merci." She simply said as she turned her back slightly to rest her shoulder against the pillar, looking at the river. The river was undeniably beautiful, but in her heart, she would rather replace it with a sea of people-Quantico people. Virginia's population. It didn't matter, just people that she could call her own.

"A penny for your thoughts?" The man asked as he stepped closer to her, wrapping his strong arm around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, looking at the river too.

The woman laughed at what he said and looked at him through the corner of her eyes. "Just one?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

He laughed with her and nodded his head, kissing the side of her neck. He pulled away from her and turned slightly to be able to look at her face to face. "Oh come on Monique, a penny is all I can afford, but I can promise you that with every cent I give you, you will be rich in less than a year." He said with a playfully smirk on his lips.

Monique Moreau. She will never get use to that name. More than a year has passed, and she still isn't use to that name, or even her new life for that matter. It was all so surreal. This wasn't her anymore. Her friends and family think that she is dead and her teammates are still looking for that man that 'killed' her. And what was she doing? She was in Paris, pretending to be an artist with a small gallery, a perfect boyfriend and a fake identity. She just wished that she could tell this man who she really was. This was a lie, a lie that he was living too, but he didn't need to live this at all. Of course he didn't know any of this; he was a blind man in a world of blindness.

"I was just thinking." Emily finally said and shrugged her shoulders slightly, smiling softly at him.

The man right in front of her tilted his head slightly to the side. It was like he knew something was bothering her. In fact, she was sure he knew that something was going on with her, but she couldn't just tell him that her name wasn't Monique, but Emily. That she wasn't French and wasn't an orphan. He would be devastated, he has lived a lie for a year with someone that he believed was the right one. But was that fair for him? Well in part yes, because she knew that it was a way to save both of them from her mortal enemy, Ian Doyle. He hasn't searched for her, so she could only hope that he thought that she was dead, not hiding in the shadows.

"I don't like when you hide things, Monique." The man said once again, like he was reading her thoughts.

Emily looked up at him and smiled softly at him, shaking her head. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed the brown beret that he was wearing to his eyes, laughing when he lifted it from his eyes with his free hand. "You don't have to worry with me, Frédéric. I my head in the clouds like always. You know how distracted I get." She tried to convince him and she knew that he would believe in her words; after all, he didn't know her as well as he thought he did.

The dark haired man looked into her eyes and finally agreed with her, placing his brown beret on her head. He tugged her blond hair to the side and smiled softly at her. "Have I ever told you how much I love your hair?" He asked, stroking her rosy cheek with his thumb. "I always had a thing for blonds." Frédéric whispered in her ear and Emily laughed at that, shaking her head, too bad he didn't know that she wasn't actually blond.

"Well you have to say merci to ma mere." Emily said, looking up at him in his eyes, before she whispered softly. "Have I ever told you how much I love your eyes?" She asked using the same words as him, obviously teasing him.

Frédéric leaned his head back and laughed at what she asked. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. "All the time, mon amour." He said that as he spun in circles carefully as to keep her from falling. Emily couldn't help but laugh at that as she tightened her grip around his neck to make sure that she would be safe, because yes, she never felt so safe in her entire life.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to get a coffee. Do you want something?" Frédéric asked after they were painting for three hours. His black gloves were full of paint so he took them off carefully, placing them on the small box right beside his chair.<p>

Emily, was still his beret, didn't take her eyes from the beautiful scenery and nodded her head. "Can you get me a latte?" She asked, looking up when he didn't answer her. His paint was still there, but Frédéric wasn't anywhere. Her heart started to speed up a little, thinking the worst. Obviously, nothing happened and they were safe, but she still couldn't help but worrying. This was her only feeling since the day that she faked her own death. The fear that Ian was back and her life was going to be turned upside down once again. Yes, she mostly feared for the ones she loved, especially Frédéric.

There was a little boy playing with a ball against the bridge's wall. Emily walked toward him and paid a few coins for him to look after her canvas for a few minutes. Even thinking that Frédéric went to get the coffees; she forgot to tell him about the chocolate muffin that she's been dying to eat since she woke up. She had yet to eat that day and she could already feel her stomach cramping with hunger.

"Fréd?" She called for his name as she opened the door of the café's store. The now blond woman moved a lock of her hair behind her ear as she walked in, looking around for a brunette man with green eyes. But he wasn't there. Maybe he went to another café. This wasn't the only one and if she remembered correctly, there was another one on the other side of the street, but this one was his favorite. _So why did he go to the other one?_

That thought was still in her head when something caught her attention. Le Parisien had a cover that she couldn't help but stare at. She noticed Hotch in the picture and a blond girl was right beside him. JJ? Yes that was JJ and it was Morgan right behind her. Her heart was in her throat when she read the name "Ian Doyle" in the caption. What was going on…?

"Emily!"

Her old name made her freeze in place. The newspaper, her teammates, the photo and now the name, it all looked so familiar to her. She was still trying to connect the dots when someone touched her shoulder.

Emily turned around and looked into the green eyes of her boyfriend.

"Monique? You are okay?" He asked, obviously worried with her as he placed down the two cups of coffee and rested both of his hands on her cheeks to make her look at him. There was no way that she could run away from this now.

"Emily!"

The name was called again; she could help but looked around the café like she was searching for something or for some familiar face. "I'm not feeling very well." She whispered as she looked back at Frédéric. The dark hair man hugged her and her close to him.

"Emily! There you are."

Emily closed her eyes for a moment before she opened them to look straight at some small brunette girl that was holding a chocolate croissant in her hands. Her father ran to her and picked her up, saying her name over and over again. It was like nails on a chalkboard because now she would have to deal with the fact that she wasn't Emily anymore. For a year she tried to remember that Emily was dead and that her name was Monique now. So many times she looked over her shoulder as she walked to make sure that people weren't calling to her. To make sure that those people weren't friends or enemies from her past. But now she would have to deal with the fact that this war would never end. Every time his name showed up in the newspaper, she would have to just pass by and ignore it; she wasn't Emily anymore, and she had no reason to care about who he was. Unfortunately, deep inside of her, she did care because she didn't want her friends to be hurt. They were playing with the fire to save innocent people and to save her memory without even knowing that they were in fact saving her.

And finally going back home.

Was that what she really wanted, to go home and forget that Monique existed? Of course, but what about Frédéric? How would he react with the truth? Or even her teammates? She closed her eyes as she thought about them. The last time that she saw them was on that fateful day. She saw JJ a few days later when she first moved to Paris, but since then they hadn't keep contact. It was better for both of them, so she agreed to forget about her past. It was incredibly hard.

"Do you want to go home?" Frédéric asked. Those words caught her attention.

Of course she wanted to go home, but what was home to her now? To be honest she didn't know, but she didn't care. She knew that for now her home was Frédéric. He was the man that was there with her all the time and even not knowing what was happening with her, he was there without a second thought or a second question.

So yes, Frédéric Blanc was Monique Moreau's home.

And who was Emily Prentiss' home?

It was with the demons she left behind in her empty tomb.

Emily Prentiss was dead and Monique Moreau was alive. They weren't the same person anymore; they were just the same soul.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I have to add that Frédéric was my character. I needed to make someone to be with Emily because I didn't feel like she could live without someone by her side. So I gave her a ooft french man. Anyway I wanted to make someone completely different. Remember that she is not Emily anymore and that she is hiding. So I thought maybe blond and a plastic artist. Completely different and retro, but I so love that to be honest.

Next chapter we will see her interior deal with the news on the newspaper. But that will depend if I will make a long story or just a small one. Don't forget to tell me what you would prefer by the way. I would love to hear your suggestions and opinions.

**HAPPY REVIEWS ;)**


	2. Chapter One: Like Stone Hearts

**A/N: **First I have to say, oh my God, all the reviews of this story made me want to continuewriting it. I never thought that you all would get so excited for a first chapter, but I'm reallyflabbergasted for that. So thank you so much to those who read this story. I'm very happy :)

I wanted to add thatI plan on writing this story until my brain runs out of ideas for a new chapter. So you can count onme to upload this, per week (maybe more if I don't have loads of books to study). But I need to warn you that twists and unthinkable cliffhangers are kind of my thing, so don't be surprised if you read a chapter that end is completely different from what you were thinking at the beginning. I can promise you that I won't kill Emily for real in the end LOL; it wouldn't make sense if she died after all. But you have to read to get to the end ;)

Before you start to read this chapter,I want you to remember that I'm Portuguese, so if you find some misspellings in this chapter,that will be normal, because after all,I'm not playing God and Google translator not always is my savior. I want to say 'thank you' to my **beta Stevie **for all help in this story.

Don't forget that your opinion is really important to me, so I'm also open to suggestions for this story. After all, I don't build this alone…we build this together. **SO READ AND REVIEW** **as a good reader**.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE:<strong> _"Like Stone Hearts"_

_You were like the crash of thunder_

_Echoed through my darkest nights_

_You awaken all my senses_

_Made me feel alive_

…_You and I are not the same_

"**Stone Hearts" by Leona Lewis**

_CHOO-CHOO…CHOO-CHOO…_

The first sound of a train engineechoed through the room on the fifth floor of a building in the middle of Paris. A slender figure, wrapped in cheap Chinese sheets, rolled over in its sleep, possibly startled by the noise of the train station.

A second sound of the train entered into the flat and the figure pushed the sheets back and opened her eyes for the first timethat morning. Unable to hide her face from the rays of sun that entered through the window,Emily hid her head underthe cotton pillow. A few minutes later, the sound of another train coming made her groan from underneath the pillow, obviously annoyed for not being able to sleep.

"Please, just one more minute." She murmured incoherently, as she pushed the pillow to the side and stretched in a not-so ladylike manner. She was quitegrateful that nobody was around to see it and scold her.

Who in their right mind would buy an apartment in front of a train station,knowing that therewould be trains arriving at all hours of the day?

That thought made her stop thinking for a moment as she tried to remember what kind of new-home she found to herself a year ago when she first arrived in Paris.

It wasn't an apartment in front of a train station. In fact, she fell in love withat first sight, a small but cozy apartment that she first saw when she arrived in the city. The only thing she was sure about when she sat on one of the Champs- Élysées benches and started to look for apartments was that one room was enough for her. And if she could add to that a nice viewand ample space for her paintings and statues, that would be perfect for a futureartist.

The first apartment that she went to see was better than she expected. It was an independent Parisian studio that was quite desirable for one person and wasin a historic building, right in the middle of the city. It had outside a quiet green courtyard where she could let her imagination fly and spend a few hours painting on the fresh grass. It was bright and sunny for a summer day and the four long and wide windows gave more light to the luxurious apartment. She was closer to the Jardin du Luxembourg and right in the heart of Saint-Germain-des-Pres. If the hunger wasn't enough to make her cook, she could just buy some food in the closest restaurant area of the Pantheon. The best thing aboutit was that she had an Indian restaurant right below the building that would make her stay-in Friday night movie nightseven better. So yes, it was the perfect apartment for a perfect new life.

So no, she was sure that she didn't buy a flat in front of a train station.

That could only mean that she wasn't in her apartment…

"Where the hell am I?" She suddenly asked when she sat down on the bed, looking around at the white walls as she was trying to recognize something that would give her a hint about the location.

The room was kind of small, actually smaller than her room, but it was a pretty cozy studio. Technically, it was what you can call a flat with only four walls**. **There was a small kitchen at the end of the room near to one of the windows with view to the street. On her left side she had a narrow bathroom that could only afford one person at the time. She was more than happy to say that this one wasn't her apartment because there was no way that she would buy something like this to live infor the rest of her life. Or at least for the rest of thelife that she would have to spend there.

The blond girl placed her pillow against the headboard of the bed and rested against it with her legs crossed. She smiled slightly when her dark hazel eyes found a silver frame on the top of one of the many cabinetsof that house. It was her and Frédéric. She could recognize his black raven hair miles away. It was simply unforgettable. His green eyes were brighter than ever. The view of the Arch of Triumph in the background of the picture she could almost led her to guess that was their fifth date.

She would never forget that day.

* * *

><p><strong>[Flashback]<strong>

It was the first day of Spring. The twenty-third of March to be exact and it was raining like hell that morning. She was holding her neighbor's white cat in her arms as she watched the rain fall from her apartment window. The feeling of sadness invaded her heart when she reached to the side to pick up her phone that was on the dinner table. She started to dial the numbers that were already familiar to her and waited for Frédéric to pick up.

"Bonjour mon amour." These were the first words that he said he answered her call.

Emily couldn't help but laugh at the roughness of his voice. She quickly placed the cat on the floor and rested her back against the frame of her wooden pallet of her white wall, looking outside at her window.

"I'm sorry. Were you sleeping, mon cochon?" She asked, trying to stay serious, but failing miserably when she heard his annoyed groan from the other side of the phone.

It was a tradition they had since the day that they met. His first words were 'Excusez moi, trésor.' It was so instantaneous that he probably didn't have time to think about what he was saying. Since then, he couldn't stop with the small, cute pet names that he loved to call her with his perfect French accent. It didn't annoy her, she actually kind of liked it. It was his way to express how important she was to him. But unlike his, those words weren't fluent in Emily's dictionary, so if she were to call him 'mon amour,' it was a big step for her. She couldn't help but mock him every time he would say 'ma poulette' or 'mon chaton' to her. He called her so many pet names that she couldn't remember all of them; she would just laugh at him and Frédéric would act annoyed with her.

"Oh mon amour, you are pouting like a baby, aren't you?" She asked through the phone as she tried to stop laughing, imagining the face that he would always make when she did something like that to him.

There was silence on the other side of the phone and for a moment she started to doubt if he was still there or not. "Fréd?"

"I'm not pouting." He said after a few more seconds of silence. Emily laughed loudly, nodding her head as she stepped away from the window, walking toward the bed.

"Yes you are, but I was calling you because of our date." She quickly said in only one phrase, sitting between her sheets. "It's raining." She stated that as a fact, looking at the window.

The sky was still dark and it was raining less than an half of an hour ago. At least they could go out for a coffee or something like that. Not exactly what they planned for the day, but it was better than nothing at all.

"I was going to suggest a hot chocolate at my apartment." Emily continued and a small smile crossed her rosy lips as she tried to imagine her idea in her own head. "Maybe you could make some of your awesome homemade hot chocolate and bring some croissants from the bakery downtown. I have some movies that I bought yesterday to watch next Friday, but Wednesday night can be a good night for us to watch them too." She suggested to him, holding her decorative dark pink pillow with her free hand.

Frédéric laughed as soon as she said that. Emily raised her eyebrow, feeling annoyed with that for some reason, or maybe because she knew him enough to know that he was laughing at her idea. "What? Don't you like it? I know that you are going to do everything, but hey, I'm sharing my living room with you!" She said before he could say something first.

Her boyfriend laughed louder than before. "It's just…" He stopped suddenly, trying to catch his breath. "Is just that you are not the type of be romantic, Monique."

His words caught her for a thousandth of a second and she couldn't help but think about her old life. No, she was never romantic. At least, she didn't like to show that side. Her life was always a risk that she needed to take, no matter what, mostly because of her job. She was in a man's world and she knew that she could be better than all of them combined. The keys to her success were effort and willpower. That was what she wanted to do, what she wanted to be.

_What about now? What were her dreams? _

It didn't matter what Emily wanted because now her name was Monique, and Monique wanted peace and a calmer life. That was something that Monique shared with Emily. So many disasters happened in her life and for a moment she believed that she would never have her old life back. She was so right, but at the same time she was so wrong too. Maybe she would never get her life back, but she could make a new one, a new life with Frédéric if he wanted it for them.

That was what Monique wanted.

"Monique?" Frédéric called her name one last time from the other side of the phone. She couldn't exactly say if this was the first time that he was trying to catch her attention or not. "Are you listening to me, mon lapin?"

Emily laughed as soon as she heard him calling one of his pet names to her and wiped a tear that fell from her eyes with the palm of her hand and nodded her head, trying to hide the sadness in her voice as she answered him. "I'm sorry. I was distracted with Pierrot." She tried to find an excuse as her eyes roamed around her room after her neighbor's white cat. She was a very busy woman and since she couldn't feed the cat during the afternoon, Emily offered to stay with him for a few hours for cash. His owner could not have picked a better name if she tried. He was a fat fluffy, Persian cat with sad blue eyes. He could be the animal photocopy of Pierrot, the sad clown from the theater play Commedia dell'arte.

"I can always get a Columbine for you when you are sad." Frédéric said. She bit down on her bottom lip slightly as a few more tears fell from her eyes, annoyed with the fact that he knew her so well already. It was like she didn't want to give anything away about herself, yet at the same time, she was always giving him hints.

"I'm not…sad." She stubbornly said, wiping away the tears that fell and laughed slightly.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I should get a cat."

As soon as the words left from her mouth her tears fell from her eyes once again, remembering the last time that she said those same words. Instead of Frédéric she had JJ and Garcia right in front of her. She laughed remembering how many shopping bags her favorite BAU Technical Analyst was holding with both of her hands. Of so many bags, all but a single small one was for Kevin, Garcia's boyfriend. She couldn't help but laugh loudly at that memory. God, the expression on her face was just out of this world. Of course she couldn't resist buying more and more. Sometimes she could be like a shopping machine, but Emily had to admit. She missed those moments like nobody's business.

"I should definitely get a cat." She said with more sure this time as she spoke again. She left Sergio in America and now she needed some company as Monique. She was as sure about that as she was that she wanted to be happy again. Somehow she could feel that Sergio was in good hands, maybe Garcia stayed with him. He would put Kevin in line for sure, that if he didn't try to take the cat from the middle of their bed. After all it was her cat's favorite side of the bed.

"Fréd?" She called his name when this time he didn't answer her.

They stayed in silence as she was waiting for him to say something first. Maybe he fell asleep on her; it wouldn't be the first time.

Actually, that was always happening.

"Sometimes I don't know if we can work out." He said suddenly and Emily quickly sat down at the weight of those words and looked around her room.

It was in that moment that she realized that she couldn't lose him too. She lost so many things, so many friends. Her entire life was lost and she was reviving it now. Frédéric was her force to win this part of her life and she couldn't do that without him. There was no way that she was going to lose him.

"What?" She managed to say, but the words couldn't get out from her mouth.

"Look…" Fréd started to say.

"No no. NO." Emily stopped him sudden and shook her head, standing up as she was trying to find strength to continue to talk. "You can't do that. I know that I'm complicated sometimes. I know that. But I don't want to lose you. I need you." She finally said, sighing deeply as she said those three words to him for the first time.

It's been ages since she said that to someone.

Morgan's words started to play in her mind. _"You really need to trust people." _She could still remember what she said about that. _"I trust people."_Did she? Of course she didn't, it was a lie to her, to him. She knew that so well, but still tried to make everyone blind. To make her blind to something that was so obvious. She would never forget what he said next to her. It was like a tattoo printed on her skin. _"No, you don't. You don't because you can't. And I get it. Every time you try to count on someone they let you down, so you go at it alone. You'll never admit that because you're just too damn stubborn. It's alright, it doesn't really matter. But I'll tell you what does matter. That you can trust me, Emily. With anything. I'm serious. No matter how awful you think it is, I promise you; you are not alone. I just wish you believed that."_ But now she was alone. She didn't have Morgan to trust anymore, because she didn't trust him when she had to. Now she was alone in a different country, assuming the identity from someone that was the new Emily. Could she still trust in someone? Could she trust in Frédéric? Something inside of her heart was telling her that not only she could, but she should.

For the first time in so long time in her life she followed her heart.

"I trust you." She said, holding the gold heart pendent that he gave her the first time they met. "I need you now more than ever. I'm sorry that I just realized that, but I'm saying the truth. I'm being honest with you, Fréd. I don't want you to leave me, not now. So please." Emily begged. God, she never begged, what did that man do to her?

"I just wanted to say…" Frédéric said but stopped suddenly when he heard something fell from the other side of the phone.

"Shit shit!" Emily yelled as she ran to fridge and took the cat out of it, closing the door with her feet. "I'm sorry. The cat was trying to eat my dinner." She explained to him and chuckled slightly embarrassed for him to break their moment, exactly in the moment that he was about to talk.

The French man laughed with her. "You know, you are really something." He said proud of her.

The blond woman placed Pierrot on the top of her bed and raised her eyebrow, a little confused with what he was on about. "What?"

Frédéric laughed again, knowing that she was probably distracted once again. "You don't understand. I was just going to say that we were going to work out the place to go this afternoon. I wasn't going to break up with you or something like that." He explained her and a small smirk crossed his lips as he said the next words. "But I can't complain that you just made me a love declaration. That just doesn't sound like my girl, Monique Moreau."

Emily rolled her eyes at that and bit her bottom lip. Damn, a confession for nothing. "You are impossible. Next time, I won't say anything at all." She said in a childish tone of voice, shaking her head at that. "What about Champs-Elysees? It's not raining anymore." Emily commented as she looked at the window and smiled, seeing the rays of sun entering in her room.

"Sounds perfect to me." Frédéric said. "Je t'aime."

_Je t'aime aussi_were the words that she was supposed to say to him, but instead she could only say. "See you soon, mon amour."

He was disappointed that she did not return his sentiment, but he knew that she cared enough about him that one day, hopefully soon, she would say it too.

**[End of the Flashback]**

* * *

><p>"Monique?"<p>

A loud male voice called to her suddenly. Emily jumped, startled because she didn't expect someone to speak to her. Her chocolate eyes looked toward the door and saw Frédéric looking at her confused with her reaction.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." She said, resting her hand on forehead and closed her eyes, feeling her heart beating faster in her chest. "Where did you go?" Emily asked, sitting down on the middle of his bed. She grabbed one of his white pillows and hugged it tightly. "Why did you leave me? I don't like waking up alone." She said with a fake innocence in her voice.

Her boyfriend rolled her eyes and threw the shopping bag at her. It was a paper brown bag that was lighter than it looked. She opened the bag slowly and looked inside of it, smiling when she saw a book. "Agatha Christie?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him and took the book from the bag, reading the title of it. _The Body in the Library_.

He nodded his head and sat right beside her, wrapped both of his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head gently. "It's your book of the month. I wanted to buy that before you could wake up, but I guess that once again I failed." Fréd laughed as he said that and lied down against the pillows, bringing her with him.

"Dinah Lee, minor actress, major slut." Emily read from one of the quotes that he wrote on the last pages like his favorite ones. "You read that one too?" She asked, slightly surprise with him.

"No, but I saw the episode on the television." He admitted and ran his hand through his dark hair embarrassed and she couldn't help but laugh out loud at that.

"Oh God, are you blushing?" She asked, poking his red cheek and smiling teasingly at him.

He shook his head and quickly leaned his head to silence her with a kiss. It was quick, but full of meaning. She rested her hand against his chest, pecking his lips quickly one last time before she successful pushed him away, sitting down right beside him. Frédéric still tried to stand up to catch her lips with his own once again, but she firmly pushed him down, shaking her head in a stubborn way.

"You are so stubborn!" He said, frustrated and gave up, resting both of his hands at the back of his neck, looking up at her with a suggestive look in his eyes.

Emily understood exactly what he was up to and looked down bossily at him. "I need a shower, I smell." She explained to him and jumped from the bed, walking toward the small bathroom.

"And I could go with you…" He started to say, but stopped when he saw her giving him one of those annoyed looks that were so her.

"Don't try. I'm hungry, go get some Chinese food from downstairs and surprise me with whatever you choose. I know you have good taste, mon amour." She said, smiling victoriously at him when he gave up. He walked toward the front door, picking up his brown leather jacket from the back of the wooden chair that was closest to the television stand.

"Je te déteste." He said. She gasped and then threw a shoe at him, which he ducked easily. "Je t'aime aussi, mon coeur." Frédéric added, laughing. He grabbed his keys, unlocked the door, and left.

Emily turned on the shower, looking over her shoulder when he closed the door behind him and went to buy their dinner. The now blond woman tied her hair up with elastic and opened the shower glass doors, taking off her over sized shirt before she stepped into the small cubicle.

The front door opened suddenly as she poured some shampoo into the palm of her hand and started to rub it into her hair, spreading the shampoo through her hair to make sure that it was completely cleaned. She was humming a song under her breath as she stepped into the warm water, leaning back as the water washed all the shampoo foam from her hair. It was when she was about to grab the shampoo bottle once again when she heard some noise from the bedroom.

"Fréd?" He called his name, placing the bottle down on the support that was against the wall when he didn't answer her. "Fréd? You're back already?"

Once again, he didn't reply, so she turned off the shower quickly. Her blood started to run cold in her veins. She was scared by the possibility of being discovered by Doyle or one of his henchmen. There was no way that they could find her right? She was being so careful to not be caught.

"Fréd!" Emily called more firmly this time. "This is not funny." She added, gulping heavily.

BANG!

A hand hit the glass door and Emily jumped backward, resting her back against the cold wall, startled. "AH!" She yelled and opened the door quickly.

There was a man on the floor. A dark raven man.

"FRÉD! You idiot. Imbécile. Crétin. You scared the hell out of me." She yelled at him and threw the loofah at him.

Emily didn't know if she should cry, smile or hit him. God, at least it wasn't Ian.

"I'm so sorry, Monique. I wanted to surprise you, but I tripped." He confessed and stood up, almost sliding because of the large amount of water that was on the floor. "Look what you did? This looks like a lake!"

Emily rolled her eyes and pushed him away from the door so she could close the glass shower door. "Go away, let me shower! Where is the floor?"

"I forgot my wallet." He said to her and walked out of the bathroom. "I don't even get un baiser." He grumbled, placing his wallet on his jeans pocket and walked toward the front door. "Oh before I forget, I bought a few newspapers yesterday. They are on the table besides the television. The way that you reacted yesterday I thought you wanted one of them or something, so I bought one. I don't want you to lose your inspiration for your paintings." Frédéric said and she quickly stepped out of the shower when she heard him closing the door.

The newspaper.

With everything in her mind, she almost forgot about the newspaper with Hotchner, JJ and Morgan on the cover. It was a French newspaper, that she knew. But what were they doing on a French newspaper's front cover?

It was about Doyle. She read his name in the picture description. But what did that mean?

Emily wrapped her towel around her body and walked out of the bathroom toward the small table with the television. Her eyes searched the Le Parisien. Her pale hand reached to grab it. When she found it, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes for a moment as she held the newspaper in front of her eyes with both of her hands.

Her brown eyes got wide with fear as soon as she read the bold letters that made the front cover.

**AMBASSADOR MURDERED LAST NIGHT IN WASHINGTON D.C.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Don't forget to check my livejournal. You will find two posts with the characters apartments and an article with the translation of the pet names (plus the French expressions).

I still wanted to add that my prologue's chapter was reviewed and re-posted. (thank you Steph for all the help).

**HAPPY REVIEWS ;)**


End file.
